Recently, a force-sense-applying manipulation apparatus is developed and put into practice as a two-dimensional manipulation apparatus, in which when operating force is applied to a movable operation section, reaction force against such operating force is applied to a stick-type operation section, so that a force sense to the operation is applied (for example, JP-A-2002-207553). However, when such a manipulation apparatus is used to move a predetermined display object such as a pointer image displayed on a screen to perform position instruction, the following problem occurs. That is, since the stick-type movable operation section uses wrist power to perform operation, a pointer image is hard to be finely moved, so that the pointer image is not easily placed on an intended position. Particularly, in the case of Japanese Syllabary input screen, while an input range (operation image) is set and displayed for each character on the screen, a pointer image is hard to be located on an intended character area because each input range is narrow. Furthermore, it is easily conceived that when such operation is performed in a form of blind operation by a driver, movement of a pointer image becomes more difficult. In this way, the stick-type movable operation section (two-dimensional operation section) mounted in a vehicle has had a problem that fine position instruction operation is difficult, leading to an excessive operation load to a user.
Furthermore, such a manipulation apparatus may be operated even during vehicle traveling. Since vibration tends to occur during vehicle traveling, fine position instruction-operation as above becomes more difficult during that.
Patent applications have been made on an input apparatus that is mounted in a vehicle (for example, motorcar) for operating various in-vehicle devices, and has a function of preventing false operation. For example, according to a technique of JP-A-2003-335192, a particular amount of operation reaction force corresponding to operation amount of an operator is exerted in a coordinate input apparatus (simply called “input apparatus”) depending on a vehicle condition, so that false operation is prevented. Such an input apparatus requires various input methods. In contrast, the input apparatus further requires an input method, which may prevent false operation, by reason of the various input methods.